


Behind the Earrings

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [22]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, prompt word: vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Why did Claire give John the earring at the end of the movie?





	Behind the Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Breakfast Club  
> Pairing: Claire/John  
> Prompt Word: Vintage

Friday morning, Andy sneaks into the locker room and attacks a loser in his class who is taking a shower. Andy is pressured by his friends as the nerdy, scrawny kid is pinned down against the slippery tiles. When the main door to the weight room bangs open, all but Andy race off to evade punishment. He grabs a roll of masking tape to make a mark in his friend group. He tapes up the kids’ butt cheeks, who remains struggling and even bawling when the vice principal drags Andy away. Allison watches from behind a row of lockers.

 

Friday at lunch, Brian has been beating himself up over a B since he has been getting straight As since Kindergarten. He carefully dials his locker combination and pulls out the flare gun he brought to commit suicide. He lowers the bright orange weapon and makes his way to the bathroom when a girl in the hall sees the gun. She shrieks, causing Brian’s reflexive trigger finger to backfire on him. The shot goes off, and the vice principal is on the scene. Meanwhile, Claire returns from the mall. She had ditched her morning classes in favor of a vintage jewelry sale, and she had bought a pair of wonderful diamond earrings. She wears them into the school with the lunch crowd, but the vice principal catches her first. Allison watches from the crowd in the cafeteria.

 

Friday afternoon, John is in the hallway when he decides to pull the fire alarm. Allison watches from just outside the bathroom. The vice principal is adamant about sending him to detention as well. This time, Allison is near enough to hear the date, time and place. Her parents constantly ignore her, so she finds no better way to spend her Saturday than to join the others in detention. To pass the time, the five students pester Mr. Vernon, quarrel, bother each other, draw, smoke marijuana, dance, tell personal stories, and put on makeup. After the detention is over, in the parking lot, Claire gives John one of her vintage earrings as they part, as the earrings are her reason for them getting closer.


End file.
